The Keepers go Back to the Future II
The Keepers go Back to the Future II is the thirtieth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The story begins where The Keepers go Back to the Future left off, Marty McFly, his girlfriend Jennifer Parker, Doc Emmett Brown, Twilight Sparkle, Zak Saturday, Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Starfire, the CMC and Spike arrive at Marty's house to take them to 2015. After recovering from her initial shock, a consequence of parallel time travel, Jennifer begins asking many questions about her future. Doc tranquilizes Jennifer, who is not necessary for his plan, explaining that he brought her along only because she saw the time machine. After landing in Hill Valley, Marty, Doc and the others leave Jennifer in an alley, expecting her to remain unconscious while they attend to the crisis involving Marty's children. Doc explains that Martin McFly Jr., Marty and Jennifer's future son, is about to be approached by Griff Tannen, Biff's grandson, and his gang, who will offer him the chance to take part in a robbery. According to Doc, this event starts a chain reaction that leads to the ruin of the entire McFly family. While Twilight and the others explore future Hill Valley, Marty impersonates his future son and tells Griff he will not join the robbery; however, his self-control crumbles when his courage is called into question, and he is accused of being a "chicken". The resulting confrontation leads to a hoverboard chase that causes Griff and his thugs to damage the glass facade of the nearby courthouse. Griff and his gang are arrested and the planned robbery never occurs. Rex and Ben meet up with Marty just as he notices a sports almanac displayed in a store window, which lists sports statistics from 1950 through to 2000. They buy it, intending to take the book back to 1985 and use the data within for financial gain. Doc discovers the almanac, and sternly tells Marty and the rest of the group that the purpose of inventing this time machine was for scientific investigation, not financial gain (to which Twilight Sparkle is in agreement with), and pitches the almanac into a garbage can. Meanwhile, Jennifer, still tranquilized, is found by the police, who mistake her for her future self after thumbprint identification, and take her to her future home, waking her up just as they arrive. Confused, she hides in a closet, not seeing Marlene McFly, Marty's and Jennifer's daughter, letting George and Lorraine. She also witnesses the Marty of 2015 being fired from his job after his Japanese boss Mr. Fujitsu catches him "cooperating" in an illegal scheme (a sting operation) that his immediate boss and longtime friend, Douglas Needles, goads him into joining, again by taunting him that he is too "chicken" to try it. Traveling to the house, Doc leaves Marty with the DeLorean, finds Jennifer and sneaks her out of the house. Along the way, she encounters her older self, who has just arrived home, with the shock causing both women to pass out. Unable to carry her himself, Doc calls Marty for help, leaving only the CMC and Spike to guard the DeLorean. While Doc and Marty rescue Jennifer, the original Biff (age 78), having overheard Doc and Marty talking about time travel and about the folly and hazards in using it to win at gambling, recovers the discarded sports almanac, knocks out the CMC and Spike, steals the DeLorean and travels back in time. He returns the car just before Marty, Doc and the others return to it to leave for their own time, stumbles away in pain and collapses (he has the same symptoms that Marty exhibited in The Keepers go Back to the Future when he was beginning to be "erased"). Upon arrival in 1985, Marty, Doc, Twilight and the others find that Hill Valley has become a dilapidated, crime-ridden slum lorded over by a middle-aged Biff, who is now immeasurably rich and powerful thanks to decades of successful sports betting, the proceeds of which they invested in toxic waste dumps and to purchase the Hill Valley courthouse and convert it into a luxury hotel and casino. Biff has also married Marty's widowed mother, Lorraine, after secretly killing her husband George. Doc and Zak deduce that the Biff of 2015 must have given the almanac to his younger self sometime in the past. Marty, the CMC, Starfire and Spike confront Biff and find out that he received the almanac on November 12th, 1955, the date of the lightning storm that Marty, Twilight Sparkle and the others used to get back to the future. Biff then intends to kill the group then send his guys out to hunt the others (telling them that it's the same gun that he used to kill Marty's real dad George) as they know too much. They group is saved by Ben as Jetray, who knocks out Biff with a Neuroshock. Marty, Doc and the gang soon travel back to 1955, where Doc sends Marty, the CMC and Spike on a quest to retrieve the book from younger Biff (instructing Babs not to steal the book from older Biff). The group goes through a long and complicated series of events involving his multiple attempts to recover the almanac while making sure that they do not undo all the help they rendered in the previous film to Marty's parents (this includes almost running to their other selves from the first film while the latter is at the prom with Marty's mother and when he plays "Johnny B. Goode" with the CMC). They eventually manage to steal the book from the 1955 Biff with the help of Starfire and Doc in the flying DeLorean, and burns it, restoring history to its proper course. As Doc fights the controls (and accidentally turns on the time circuits which were malfunctioning with the Destination Time readout showing the destination as January 1, 1885.) while attempting to land the DeLorean during the storm to pick Marty, the CMC and Spike up, the car is struck by lightning, causing it to disappear, the flux capacitor having been triggered by the lightning. A few minutes later, a Western Union delivery man appears with a letter, which he explains was sent seventy years ago with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to Marty and the others "at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12, 1955". Spike opens the letter, revealing it to be from Doc, Ben, Rex, Zak, Twilight, Starfire and Scooby, saying they have been living happily in 1885. Knowing he has only one source of help, Marty and company run to the clock tower to find the Doc of 1955, just as lightning strikes to send the previous film's Marty and company back to the future. The shock of seeing the new Marty, CMC and Spike whom (he thinks) he has just sent back to 1985 causes Doc to exclaim "Great Scott" and pass out. The film ends as Marty and the others bend over Doc, trying to revive him. The film ends with the words "To be concluded in The Keepers go Back to the Future III. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:The Keepers go Back to the Future trilogy